


Of Love and Regret

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: Three teenagers intending to spend their summer holiday in a village. However, they didn't expected to know its secret as well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Of Love and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by @fatealitheia

Rain keeps falling down, not minding whether there were still people who have found a shelter or not. The dark night was so gloomy, not even a spark of light from the star above makes their presence for the world to see. All covered by a thick ugly grey cloud that keeps falling with the sky’s tears. However, the sky was not the only one who was crying.

Two small figures blurred by the bullets of rainwater, standing and facing towards each other at an old but beautiful waterless fountain. They seem to be having an intense conversation. One with crying tears and the other with a sad expression mixed with guilt.

In the heavy rain, the latter smiled and mouthed something to the former before walking away with a heavy heart, leaving the former standing alone while outstretching unreached hand towards the direction.

_♪♬♪_

“Come on. You’re so late, Gaku.” A pale pink hair teenage boy grumbled.

Two males standing at a train station, (un)patiently wait for a certain someone to show up. A brunette could only fanning him with using both of his hands. Trying his best to cool his impatient heat down—, which he assumed it was because of the summer heat consuming the other’s patience. The train station was not so crowded compared to the usual day. Most people choose to stay at their home and relax under an opened air-conditioner.

“Wait for another second, Tenn.” The brunette mumbled under his breath, loud enough for his friend to hear it. “I’m sure he’s on the way coming.”

“But it has been an hour and 20 minutes late, Ryu.” Tenn raised his voice in frustration.

They both turned around upon hearing a sound of footsteps coming closer towards them. A light silver hair male running with a travel bag placed securely on his back. He was nearly bumped with a woman if not because of her fast reflect to step away from his way. Tenn crossed his arms when Gaku has finally reached to them, panting and showered both of them with a bunch of sorry. Ryu smiled and ushered them to the waiting place.

This summer holiday, the three of them has planned to go to travel out of the busy city of Tokyo to more peace and calm atmosphere in a small town. Ryu has insisted for them to go to a village, which has a mountain and hills. He said he has been wanting to see them and so, the other two agreed. Brought only some clothes and basic needs, they head off to the village using the train.

Gaku looked up towards the pure blue sky; blazing sunshine covered everything on earth. He squinted his eyes to properly watching the birds flying freely, following the direction of the train with its friends. Besides him, Ryu was checking on the map he brought, making sure to remember the jotted red marks before looking up and smiled towards the light pink hair. Gaku was confused by the act as he turned his head, following Ryu’s line of view. Sits across of them, Tenn leaned his head at the window; eyes shut, seemingly sleeping by seeing the teen slow breathing pattern.

Now, it’s Gaku’s turn to smile. Seeing something that was so unusual from Tenn relieved him slightly. Tenn’s face looks so peaceful compared to the usual frown or the casual emotionless face he make. The silver haired teen couldn’t help himself to take one or two picture of the sleeping teen and showed it to Ryu who nodded in satisfies. They both know what to do with the picture later on.

A few more minutes for the train to stopped on their destination. Tenn woke up right when the weather was slightly dim. Across of him, two of his friends were sleeping soundly. He couldn’t denied that the train ride was so tiring even without the need to use their energy. Tenn averted his gazes back to the dim sky. The night was coming near, they should find a place for the three of them stay for the night soon. An idea struck him suddenly as he fished out his phone and quickly snapped pictures of sleeping Ryu and Gaku. Snickering silently at the result and saved it before putting it away.

His eyes suddenly caught up with the map laying on the table in front of Ryu. Picking it up, his eyes trailed over the red marks on the map. It seems like those were their journey in that village. Ryu have planned it all it seems and he didn’t said anything about it. Shrugging it off, he knows he would follow the flow anyway. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sees a red ‘X’ mark at the centre of the village. He wondered why. Was the place special or something? He pretty sure, the map was not a treasure map that usually have the mark.

He would need to discover this after they have arrived later.

.

.

.

The night had shown itself as the three teenagers walked down the village path following the map on Ryu’s hands. Some of the shops have already closed and not many people were present. They hope they could find a hotel soon. An aromatic scent caught their nose. For the sake of hungry stomach, they abandoned the map as Ryu putted it back in his bag, following the scent that leads them to a small ramen shop that looks like it was ready to close.

An old man was cleaning the table and caught them staring at his shop. Realizing their intention, he called out to them, successfully gaining their attentions. He waved at them to come closer before walking to the back of the counter. Ryu, Gaku and Tenn shared a confuse look before heading slowly to the shop. Ducking their head to dodge the small curtains, that said, ‘Yamamoto Ramen Shop’ separately in nice kanji calligraphy.

The old man greeted them and politely asked them to sit before putting three bowls of delicious-looking ramen on the table. The three of them smiled and thanked him in sync before digging in.

“I’ve never seen you three before. Were you new in here?” The old man asked.

Tenn nodded his head. “We were looking for a place to stay tonight, sir.”

The old man laughed while swaying his hand. “You don’t have to call me ‘sir’, young man. Call me with my name, Yamamoto.”

“So you’re the owner of this shop? It’s delicious, Yamamoto-san.” Ryu smiled and continuing his eating. Yamamoto laughed once again, making the atmosphere more lighter.

“It’s a secret recipe I inherited from my bloodline.” He winked while making a shush gesture. “Speaking of which, there is a hotel a bit further from here. Quite cheap too.”

After they have finished their meals and payed for it, they bowed at Yamamoto and thanking him for the ramen. Gaku get out first, looking at the darken night sky followed by Ryu. Before Tenn could step out of the shop, Yamamoto said, loud enough for only Tenn hear it.

“Be careful. Don’t go off wondering around at night. Especially near the middle of the village.”

Tenn looked at Yamamoto, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as the latter give him a stern look, daring him to break his words. “Tenn?” Gaku called him as Tenn step out of the shop. Not after giving the old man one last look.

.

.

.

What Yamamoto said was true. The hotel was a bit further from the ramen shop they were in a few minutes ago. What he means ‘further’, it was really further but no one said a word about it. Ryu was looking at the map once again while Gaku looking around, trying to find a single soul to help them, occasionally glancing at the silent pale pink haired teen besides him. Gaku's quick glances did not bother him as much as the map on Ryu's hands. Yamamoto’s words have caught his interest. What did he mean by that?

A few moments later, the three guys have finally found the hotel for them to stay for the whole trip. After getting three rooms, they immediately went on their own until the morning comes.

_♪♬♪_

When the morning cames, Gaku, Ryu, and Tenn decided to have a stroll around the village. The villagers were so nice to them, they greeted them with warm smile and offered them foods, but they politely decline. Overall, everything was good. It’s not regretable for them to have a trip in this village. It’s just…

“How can you forget to bring the map, Ryu?” Tenn said in monotone. Ryu scratch his cheek while laughing awkwardly.

“You don’t have to be like that. It’s your fault too. If you didn’t have to be a brat, Ryu won’t forget about it.” Gaku muttered.

“Oh, spoken from the one who eagerly wanted to go explore like a little kid.”

“What!?”

“You guys!” Ryu intervene like always. He sighed when Gaku and Tenn look away from each other with a loud ‘humph’.

They kept walking in silence. The only sound accompany them was from the villagers doing their daily business. Busy daytime were so different compared to the silent night time that give chills down the spine when walking alone on the dark path. Maybe it’s a common thing to not going out at night in villages and town, unlike how people lived at the city who carelessly going out from dusk to dawn, from dawn to dusk with no care.

They both following Ryu to who-knows-where but suddenly Ryu stopped, making them nearly bump with the oldest of the group. Curious, Gaku and Tenn looked at the thing that made Ryu stopped on his track. A familiar ramen shop that they have visited last night is closed. The three of them wondered why. The working hours has already started a few hours ago but why did this ramen shop were still closed?

Looking towards each other, the three of them started walking towards the shop. Searching for the entry, Tenn found a red stain on the wall. Not much but it looks so fresh, maybe for about 3 hours ago or four. Calling for both of his friends, Tenn showed them the red stained wall before the three of them barged into the shop without seeking for permission.

The building of the shop has two floors. The lowest floor was for the ramen shop and the second floor was where Yamamoto lives. Knocking on the door, albeit a little too fast, Tenn looked around for any odd things while Ryu stood still behind them. Finally the door opened by none other than Yamamoto himself, showing his gentle old man face to them as if the annoying knocking sound didn’t bothered him at all.

Upon seeing them, Yamamoto ushered them into his house. He politely asked them to sit at the sitting room before going off to the kitchen to make some tea for his guests. The old man’s house weren’t so big as how it seems from the outside but it’s a space-able for one person to live. Tenn saw a picture frame was broken into two lying still on a small table besides television. A blurred picture of two young children in it and it seems so old, perhaps tenths years ago.

“Oh, those two were my grandchildren. The oldest have gone to the city leaving the younger here.”

Yamamoto said after he realized that Tenn kept staring at the broken photo frame with eyes full of curiosity. Ryu and Gaku looked at each other before averted their gazes towards the frame. Yamamoto putted four teacups on the table and a teapot—which still could see the steam come out of its mouth. Watching the old man pouring the tea, Gaku decided to ask straight to the point.

“You didn’t open the shop and we also saw a red stain on the wall. We thought something happened to you.”

“No. I’m perfectly fine.” Yamamoto laughed. “The red stain you youngsters saw on the wall was just a blood stain from a cat. Don’t worry, I’ve took care of it this morning. It seems like the cat was hit by a car.”

Tenn narrowed his eyes. He sensed something odd going on but he decided to keep it for a while. His eyes stared back at the broken photo frame.

“Where is the younger? You said that he’s here.”

“He was.” Yamamoto sighed. “He’s a poor child. He died years ago.”

“The oldest?” Ryu questioned, blowing the steam away before sipping it slowly.

Yamamoto shook his head, a frown clearly shown on his wrinkled face. “Never come back ever since he left.”

Silence accompanied them as they relishing the moment diving into the nostalgic memories they had. Ryu sighed as he suddenly missed his family at home. It’s not as if he wasn’t meeting them every day after going back from school. He’s just suddenly being homesick. He wondered what kind of brother the oldest was when he didn’t come back from the city even after his little brother has died.

“Last night. You said we couldn’t go out during night time especially around the middle of the village. Why?” Three pair of eyes stared at the pale pink haired teen. Yamamoto blinked before returning his old smile back on his face but it seems bitter than any previous smile he displayed.

“Why don’t I show you around?”

.

.

.

“Isn’t this…”

Yamamoto nodded his head. Stood still in front of them was an old looking waterless fountain with only a few people strolling pass even though it was located in the middle of the village. Green plants and parasites grew on the fountain, decorating it with nature green. There wasn’t any figure unlike on the common fountain that the three city boys have seen before. Only a plain singular unknown flower stood on the middle of the fountain.

“There was once a story behind this fountain. A pair of married couple was rich enough to build this fountain as a present for their two sons. The family was so happy living with each other until one day some terrorist came into the village and killed many people including the parents of both the two sons, right in front of the fountain. From then one, they lived only with each other only the water weren’t exists anymore as if like how their lives weren’t complete with only the two of them left.”

Ryu, Gaku, and Tenn listened to the story. They could somehow understand who the two little boys are. Their story was indeed so sad. It’s just how cruel and unfair the world is.

“And then, a war broke between the terrorist and the villagers. Destroying everything except of the fountain perimeter. Some people said that the leader of terrorist was aiming for the village to fall under his control. The older of the two boys heard this and decided to meet with the leader and have a talk. It was so absurd but no one dared to do as what the boy said so the villagers sent him to the city, leaving the younger alone.”

“Some people said the younger died not long after the departure of the older. Up until now, no one knows what happened to the older but one thing they knew is the terrorist never show up anymore.”

“And what does it link to the ‘not going out at night’ part?” Tenn asked when he sensed that Yamamoto had finished his story telling.

_♪♬♪_

Gaku couldn’t help himself to hold his laughter anymore but he could only burst it into a snicker, annoying Tenn with it. Ryu sweat dropped by their act. It looks like seeing Tenn mad making him looks cute than any expression the two of them could see. Right now, the three of them are on the way going back to the hotel after a long tiring tour. Yamamoto has given them the guide once again to help them.

“Stop laughing, Gaku.”

“I… am!”

“Gaku. Please don’t tease Tenn. It’s already enough when Yamamoto-san does it.”

“Well, can’t be help. Sorry.”

Tenn pursued his lips while looking straight on the night road. The memory of the two boys’ story came into his mind. 'What an unfortunate life,' Tenn thought. As they kept walking in silence, suddenly Gaku stopped on his track, making Ryu and Tenn shared a confuse look. Gaku looked at his surrounding as if he’s confused which road they should take. Ryu and Tenn face turned pale when the thought of they got lost again come across their mind. They’re not, did they?

“Wasn’t this road we’ve taken a while ago?” It seems they did have lost…

Looking at their surroundings, the same building and park that they had came across were still present even though they have walked away from them not long ago. Gaku has made sure to follow the right path as it leads them to the hotel but human’s brain sometimes playing trick to their own memories so maybe Gaku was just confused. His mind has flared up to everywhere now.

“Haha… We shouldn’t have to panic right now.” Ryu laughed nervously. At least he tried to be optimist. “Let’s follow the other path, maybe we could find the exit?” Even his word sounds so unsure.

Following the left path, they walked in silence once again but it seems more eerie than before as they walked deeper into an unknown place. The dark night make it harder for them to pinpoint their position right now.

‘Who are you…?’

The three of them stopped abruptly on their tracks. They could felt the atmosphere became colder as a second passed by. A voice suddenly greeted them, a little kid’s voice. Looking around in panic, they tried to calm down and keep walking, ignoring the question the little voice asked them.

‘I ask you once again… Who are you…?’

Gaku couldn’t continue walking anymore, making Ryu and Tenn to stop walking as well. The little voice seems so close yet so far and it’s slowly turned icy, sending shivers down their spine.

‘If you wish to bring war once again, I suggest you to go away before…’

Before? Before what? Now the three of them stood back to back with each other, afraid of something unexpected might happen.

‘… Before I make you never return.”

The three of them quickly turned their heads towards the front of their path. They were so shocked to saw a sacred fountain stood on her glory under the moonlit; known for its waterless flower now glittered in beautiful pure water running, basked with the light from the full-moon right above it.

Not just that, a little boy sits on it right in front of them. Eyes blank, void with neither life nor emotion. His raven hair seems a bit more into dark blue with the moon light shone above him. Frowning towards them, the little boy kept staring at the three of them, waiting for their answer.

Finally got himself together, Ryu, being the oldest of the three quickly composed himself and answer the little boy’s question before something bad happen. “We meant no harm. We’re just lost on our back to the hotel.”

The little boy didn’t react to the answer. He’s just like a doll. So lifeless. Tenn looks sceptically at the little boy. He widened his eyes as he finally recognized him.

“You’re… Izumi Iori, right? The younger who died?”

The little boy narrowed his eyes dangerously upon hearing the fact from a stranger. His legs stopped dangling as he jumped off the fountain and walked closer towards the three of them. Only stopping a few meters away from them.

With an icy tone, he asked. “Where did you know of that?”

“From a ramen shop owner, Yamamoto Hikari, your grandfather.” Tenn answered with a confidence in his voice, shocking Ryu and Gaku. After all, Tenn has once talked with a supernatural being before back then when he was still a little kid like Iori because of a certain someone’s sake.

Iori crossed his arms, staring at Tenn for a while and then, towards Ryu and finally towards Gaku before turned away from them. “I guess three of you aren’t a bad guy. Go back to whenever you people wanted to go. Don’t come again.”

Before Iori could disappear, Ryu called out to him to wait. “Why did you still doing here? Shouldn’t dead people go to the afterlife or something?”

Iori didn’t turned, he keep silent for a while before spoke with a voice full of sorrow. “I’m still waiting. For Nii-san to return.”

“Izumi… Mitsuki…?” Gaku asked. Just to make sure he said it right.

Iori nodded slowly. “He never returns. Not after, I died or even a few years after. I just… wanted to meet him once again… That’s all…”

Sound of sobbing echoed around them as they shut their mouth from any comment.

“I’m sorry. Please go away.”

And with that, white, cold mist blocking their vision as it completely surrounds them. When the mist had dispersed, they were back at in front of a familiar building. Ryu sighed in relief while Gaku wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

“Well, at least the little ghost wasn’t that bad.”

They spend the rest of the summer holiday at the village. Visiting the ramen shop, having tour around the village and doing a load of things. They even studied a bit how to exorcist. They had so much fun but it’s not completely fun when the village keep reminding them about the poor little ghost who was now keep waiting for his brother to return. For a big brother and someone who knows how it feels to have siblings, Ryu and Tenn could only pray for the best. They suddenly become homesick because of it too.

“So you’ve met Iori, huh?” Yamamoto said when the three teenagers come visiting his shop that day. The old man put three bowls of ramen in front of his customers. The shop seems to have quite more people coming now-a-days and Yamamoto himself looks so happy with it.

“I hope one day he could meet Mitsuki and move on. He’s suffering despite how he looks like right now. Dead people were like that.”

Gaku nodded his head. He has once heard it before form his mother. “He’s not that bad. He let us go that night.”

“I’m not sure about that but I guess he saw something from you people. Perhaps, any of you have a sibling?” Yamamoto raised his brow.

The three of them looked at each other before giving the old man a nod. “Two of us. Gaku is an only child.”

“No wonder. Iori knows how it feels to lose someone so he doesn’t want other people to feel the same. He’s a good boy.”

.

.

.

“I wonder if my brothers love these wooden ships. I’d like to buy them some gifts.” Ryu excitedly looked around inside of the shop.

Gaku shook his head and sighed. “I don’t have to buy these things. My father would just throw it away.”

“Don’t say like that, Gaku. Maybe if it were a gift from your heart, your father would accept it. You know, maybe your love could reach him.”

Gaku snorted at that but he started to reach for a few things anyway. “What about you, Tenn? Don’t you want to buy something for Riku?”

“I am.”

“Heh. Without you buy something for him, I’m pretty sure we could give him something that makes him happy.”

“What do you mean by that, Gaku?”

Gaku and Ryu looked at each other, smirking and fished out their phone in sync. “It’s cause we have something rare from you that we’re so grateful at. Thank you.”

Tenn frowned at what Gaku has said. He has a bad feeling about it. But…

“Do you think that you’re the only one who got something rare, huh?” Tenn’s frown quickly turned into a dark smirk as he also took out his phone. It’s a good thing to always be prepared for something unexpected happen—e.g. Blackmail.

“Looks like we’re deal.”


End file.
